The Lion King 3: Return of the Guard
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: Kion was banished from the Pridelands. He returns as Kopa. This applies my Kion's banishment theory and Kopa theory. If you don't like it. Suck it up. I am writing songs for this that I might share. Please leave feedback and make sure it isn't too harsh. Some characters are missing from the list. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Lion King 3: Return of the Guard

By: Jacob Baum

Prologue

Kion raced across the Pridelands. He did not know why or what he was chasing, but he ran. His mane grew to be very large, but still could not cover his Lion Guard mark on his shoulder. He grew to be very strong and very powerful. When he stopped running, he hid from an antelope. When Kion was about to jump, Kiara popped up in front of him. "Arrggh, Kiara, you made me miss my shot." Kion screamed.

"Oh, sorry. Father wishes to see you, now." She replied in her perky voice. His sister was, indeed, beautiful, but she always acted too beautiful.

"What about?" Kion asked and she hung her head.

Kion rushed toward Pride Rock. He saw Simba sitting on the edge of the Pride Rock. He ran up the rock and placed himself next to his father. Kion only sat as high as Simba's shoulders. "Son." Simba started. "You are destined for greater things than what lies here."

"What do you mean?" Kion asked.

"I mean you have to leave and find your own pride out past the border."

"No! My place is here, protecting the Pridelands!" Kion yelled.

"But there's a greater force I want to protect you from." Simba said sternly. By this point in time both lions were standing and facing each other.

"If you want me to leave, fine! Your majesty!" Kion screamed and ran from his father, who had his head hung. Vitani, his friend, chased him. The only problem was that she was an Outlander. She was loyal to Zira and would hate Kion if she knew he was Simba's son. Vitani did not look nice. She had black outlines around her eyes and was very underweight, but Kion did not care.

"Kion, where are you going?" She asked, and they both stopped.

"I'm going away, far away. By order of the king." Kion answered.

"No, you're my only friend." Kion walked up to Vitani. He licked her cheek. "Can't you come with me to the Outlands?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go farther than the Outlands." He ran off and she stared as he went. She shook her small head and bared her teeth.

"Simba." She growled.

A.N.- I do not ship Kion x Vitani, but I do ship Vitani x Kopa (a scrapped character). You will see why I added this later. Mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kiara yawned and stretched her legs. She walked out to the tip of Pride Rock. "Good morning, Daddy." She said to the sky and a breeze blew by her face. She smiled and set out for her usual morning patrol.

Everything seemed alright in the Pridelands, but as she was running from place to place. She only imagined her father's death. She didn't really know what happened, all she knew was that one day she found him dead near the water hole. She shook the memory from her head. Abruptly, Zazu flew down and landed on the nearest branch. He was wheezing as if he flew as fast as he could to get to her. "Your majesty." He wheezed. "Hyenas, on the Pridelands."

"Hyenas!" Kiara exclaimed and she ran after Zazu, towards the Hyenas. They ran until they came across three Hyenas prowling towards the antelope herd. Kiara roared as loud as she could and scared off the antelope. The Hyenas turned their heads and revealed themselves to be Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Little Kiara, my how you've grown!" Shenzi yelled. "Why don't you come down here and we can chat?" Kiara dashed towards the Hyenas and stopped right at them. They were barely up to her chin in height.

"Why are you here?" She commanded.

"Oh, no reason, we just decided to return to Pride Rock." Banzai pleaded.

"Yeah on Kiji's orders." Shenzi whispered and Banzai elbowed her.

"Who's Kiji?" Kiara asked sternly.

"Oh no one." Banzai said sarcastically and Kiara roared. The Hyenas screamed and ran off. Kiara started to walk back to Pride Rock, but she was intercepted by Zazu.

"Those weren't the only ones." He said and revealed a dead, mangled antelope.

"Oh no." Kiara cried and walked back to Pride Rock.

"What are we going to do? Who is bringing them back? Is it Scar?" Were the questions surrounding the lionesses.

Kovu and Nala stood above them. Kiara hugged them and turned to Nala. "Gather up the lionesses send out parties to find the Hyenas. Zazu you bring reports to me if they find anything. I need to speak with my father." Kiara ordered and everyone left except for Kovu. "I will be back."

Kiara walked to the top of Pride Rock. "Daddy!" She said. "What do I do I am confused?" Suddenly, her father and grandfather appeared in the clouds.

"Kiara, someone is going to return. Someone you know by face, but not by name. Treat him as your heart tells you. Watch, watch." Simba said and they disappeared.

"What does that mean? I am confused." Kiara yelled and a breeze blew up her back and across her head.

The breeze moved across the savanna to the tree in which Rafiki lives. The breeze found its way into the hair of the old baboon. "A return. Of the Roar?" Rafiki said. "Kion. He's returning?" Rafiki laughed and walked over to his drawing of Kion. He took the reddish-brown fruit juice and drew mane for Kion. He laughed louder and howled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ran as fast as they could to get to the Outlands. When they crossed the border, their faces went from scared to smiling evilly. "I think she bought it." Banzai chuckled.

"Oh, she definitely bought it." Shenzi said.

"Ed?" They asked and Ed laughed crazily. Mwongozo, the leader of the hunt returned a little while after the trio had returned.

"Report." Shenzi demanded.

"The hunt was successful. We took almost half of the herd and lost no one." Mwongozo replied.

"Very good. We shall report to Kiji." Banzai informed and they walked away towards Kiji's throne. Kiji sat as though he was extremely bored.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. You have news?" Kiji asked.

"Yes, and all very good news." Shenzi informed.

"And when we're done with her, she'll be stuck in a very good _noose_ " Banzai joked and the trio cackled.

"How about this?" Shenzi asked. "I'm just _dying_ to get my hands on her." They laughed even louder and Kiji rolled his eyes.

"How did your little skirmish go?" Kiji asked.

"Excellent, we told her we were following your orders." Banzai said and Shenzi elbowed him.

"Idiots! Do you know how long it took me to get us here?! How many people I had to slaughter? You're not only ruining my legacy, no, but you ruined Scar's!" Kiji screamed and the three other hyenas winced. By this point, all of the hyenas were watching the conversation. Kiji started pacing around his throne.

"But now she's interested and when she comes to find you, you can pin the blame on her little brother. She'll hate him, He'll hate her, and they'll kill each other." Shenzi offered and Kiji stopped pacing. He smiled and turned to them.

"Ahhhhh, thank you my..." He said and held his fingers like Scar always used to, "My three little geniuses." He patted Shenzi's head. Ed laughed and Banzai slapped him, while Shenzi fixed her hair. Kiji started walking down the throne and the trio followed him. As he walked, more and more hyenas seemed engaged in their conversation. He finally stopped walking when he was high above the other hyenas. He was still facing away from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Now all we have to do is wait for Kiara to poke her little nose in our business. We'll blame her brother and he'll have no choice to join us. We'll have a great war and let's say the outcome is..." Kiji turned and snapped his teeth at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and they toppled over. "Cataclysmic!" he shouted, his voice sounded crazier than normal. He chuckled and then started laughing evily.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After feeling the breeze, Kiara stood on Pride Rock for a few minutes. Zazu quickly flew to her side. "Your majesty, there's more than just Hyenas. You're going to want to see this." Kiara followed Zazu to a crowd of lionesses surrounding a tired, hungry looking lion. The lion stood peacefully in the center of the growling lionesses. His eyes turned towards Kiara, then to Nala, then back to Kiara.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me. Both of you." The lion said with a scratchy voice. Vitani whispered something Kiara couldn't hear.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

"My name is Kopa." The lion said. Vitani stepped forward.

"Vitani stand back!" Kiara yelled.

"Vitani?" The lion asked cheerfully.

"Kion!" She replied. The two lions hugged.

"Kion?" Kiara asked.

"My son!" Nala exclaimed.

"My name is Kopa." He said and hugged his mother and sister.

"Wait. You're Simba's son!" Vitani exclaimed.

"Sorry, I lied." Kion said and turned back to Vitani.

"You told me you hate Simba." She yelled.

"Because I knew you did, but now you don't so can we be friends?" Kion asked and Vitani turned her back to him. She smiled and tackled him.

"Ok, ok break it up!" yelled a voice from outside the circle. Timon and Bunga rode in on top of Pumbaa. The lionesses all walked away except for Nala, Kiara, and Vitani. "Just like your father, you are!" Timon yelled again and fist bumped Kion's ankle.

"Bunga! Nice to see you!" Kion exclaimed.

"Same to you my Lion Guard brother." Bunga replied and Kion chuckled.

"Where's father?" Kion asked Kiara and all the others there hung their heads. "No." Kion said and shook his head.

"Follow me." Kiara said and they all walked over to Pride Rock. Kiara took Kion to the top. "Look to the sky." Kion looked and paused a minute.

"It's just clouds." He said.

"Look harder." Kiara replied. Simba appeared in the sky and Kion's eyes lit up.

"My son. You are a great person, but both of your futures are littered with darkness. I leave you with one thing, remember who you are on the inside." Simba said. Kion closed his eyes as a breeze blew by his face. When he opened them, Simba was gone.

"Kiara, I must ask you something." Kion started and Kiara nodded. "Can I stay here? I've traveled all of Africa but no pride will keep me because of the Roar. Please I need to stay." Kiara thought for a minute.

"You brought with you the Hyenas, which is a threat to the Pridelands." Kiara said and Kion hung his head. "Three nights. I will let you stay three nights, but you will need to prove yourself to stay any longer. In the meantime get some rest, eat, and wash up, you look terrible."

HELPFUL HINT- IF A CHAPTER STARTS IN KION'S POV, HE WILL BE REFERRED TO AS KOPA. IF IT STARTS IN ANYONE ELSE'S, HE WILL BE REFERRED TO AS KION.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiara lead Kion to a place to sleep and walked away. She sat at the entrance to the den and sighed. Kovu crept up behind her. "I know what you're thinking." he said. Kiara flinched and turned around.

"Kovu, you scared me." She said and he ignored her.

"You're thinking 'Uggh, what am I supposed to do with him?'" He imitated her and she laughed at his efforts. "You're letting your responsibilities catch up with you. Come on I can take your mind off of them. What about Upendi?"

"Upendi?"

"We could go there again." Kovu suggested and Kiara giggled.

"You know what Upendi means, right?" She asked and he nodded. "So you know we can't go there." Kovu laughed.

"Let me show you what I mean." He said and they both walked away from Pride Rock. They walked around together "patrolling" the area. They talked and laughed. Kiara did feel like she was in Upendi. Suddenly, they came across the place with the birds. Kovu and Kiara looked at each other with bright eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." Kiara replied. They both roared and the birds dashed away. They both laughed and did it again. They chased the birds until they came across the rhino herd. Kiara stopped Kovu and motioned him to follow her. She crept around the back of the herd. A giant termite mound bursted out of the ground. "Hide here" She whispered and Kovu slipped behind the mound. Kiara walked up behind the herd. She roared and ran behind the mound with Kovu. The herd dashed around the mound and looked around with confused looks on their faces. They shrugged and went back to eating grass. The birds squawked angrily from the air. Kiara and Kovu laughed at the scene. Kara stopped first. She kissed Kovu in the exact same spot she accidentally did two years ago. Kovu's jaw dropped in shock but when he saw Kiara smiling he did too.

"Kiara."

"Yeah." She said and put her head in his shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about..." Kovu hesitated. "About having a successor." He whispered the last part. Kiara looked seriously into his eyes.

"You mean have a baby?" She asked, quietly. Kovu hung his head.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Aww, you know I would. The topic has come up in my mind." Kiara said and placed her head in Kovu's shoulder. He smiled hopefully. "But," Kovu frowned. "I don't feel like I'm ready. My father was a wise king, I feel foolish compared to him."

"You're not foolish." Kovu said.

"No, but I want to be wiser." Kiara said and she got up. "Just wait and see." Kiara smiled deviously. "Come on!" She yelled.

They spent the rest of the evening to gether until Kovu went back to the den to catch his breath. Kiara stayed out underneath the stars. She was watching her brother, as he lay with Vitani.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kopa was bathed, ate like a pig, and rested. He woke up in the late afternoon. Vitani was sitting by him when he woke. "Did you have a nice nap?" She asked and Kopa nodded. "You look a lot better."

"You look a lot better since the last time I saw you." Kopa replied and he stood up. "And a lot more beautiful." She smiled shyly. Kopa started walking out of Pride Rock. "Well, are you coming or not?" Vitani got up and followed him. They walked all around the Pridelands, talking about the last two years the spent apart from each other. They came across a log bridge crossing a shallow creek. Kopa slowly crossed with Vitani closely behind him. Suddenly, Vitani pushed him into the creek and jumped in after him. Kopa stood up, drenched. Vitani didn't surface. "Vitani!" He yelled and Vitani jumped out of the water and tackled him. She pinned him to the bank of the river, his Lion Guard mark showing. Vitani placed her head in his neck. Kopa pushed her off and pinned her. "Battle rule number one, never let your opponent distract you." He said. Vitani laughed and pushed him off. By this point, she was facing away from him. She turned her head and blinked her bright blue eyes at him, slowly, and smiled. She walked up to him and licked his cheek. Kopa closed his eyes and smiled from ear to ear. They both got out of the water and laid on the ground their arms touching.

A.N.- Que the Disney love song. (Sorry, I had to and honestly I think I'm going to write one.)

"Kovu said you and Kiara would look at the stars when you were younger with your father." Vitani said.

"We did."

"I thought it was strange and he was lying." She replied.

"It's actually a lot of fun." Kopa said. "My sister would immediately point out the girly one's, but I like that one." He pointed to a group of stars.

"What is it?" Vitani asked.

"It's two lions fighting for the throne of the skies. As my father used to say." Kopa answered.

"I don't see it." Vitani said.

"Look harder." He said and she squinted. She widened her eyes after a while. "My father used to say that the great kings of the past are up there looking down on us."

"Wow. Do you think he's up there?" She asked and leaned into him.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

Kiara watched her brother and Vitani star gazing. She sighed. "Who is this Kiji? Is he the one who brought the Hyenas? If so, what do I do with Kion?"

A.N.- Kiara refers to him as Kion, remember.

Kiara thought. Kovu walked out and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do with him?"

"That depends on what you think." Rafiki said, abruptly.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say!" Kovu yelled and Kiara shushed him.

"So, what do you think?" Rafiki asked.

"My head tells me he's guilty, but my heart says he's innocent. Could it be that because he is family? What do I do?" Kiara asked.

"That depends on what you think, what you feel." Rafiki answered.

"I'll try to find out who this Kiji is and then I'll decide." Kiara said and went inside Pride Rock with Kovu.

"Let's just hope she goes with her heart." Rafiki said to Simba and Mufasa, and left.

Kopa and Vitani walked up Pride Rock together until they got inside. Vitani slept with the lionesses and Kopa slept on the royal ledge. He stared at Vitani for a while and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kopa woke up to the exact same thing he did two days ago. "Did you enjoy your beauty rest?" Vitani asked.

"You definitely must have." Kopa replied. This time, Vitani pushed him with her nose.

"Come on. It's time to prove yourself to your sister." Vitani said and Kopa followed her. They both searched the Pridelands for Hyenas for hours, but found nothing.

"Don't you think we should stop?" Kopa asked.

"No. This is the day you have to prove yourself to your sister." Vitani repeated. Suddenly an antelope dashed behind her. The antelope was followed by a hyena. Kopa dashed past Vitani and after the hyena. It lead him forward, then swerved right and left a couple of times. Suddenly it stopped and Kopa crept down low. He kept as quiet as possible. Suddenly, Kopa jumped. Only to find that the hyena was gone and was replaced by a dead antelope.

"No!" Kopa said, angrily. Vitani crept up next to him. "He got away."

"There's got to be another way to prove yourself to her." Vitani cooed and leaned into him. "We just have to find it."

Meanwhile, Kiara slid into the Outlands. She made sure no one noticed her. Suddenly, a hyena raced into the Outlands with a scrap of meat in it's jaws. Kiara pounced on the hyena. It yelled in fear. "Where is Kiji?" Kiara asked. The hyena yelped. "Tell me!" The hyena pointed straight up. Kiara looked up. A huge hyena stood before her. They both were the same height. "Who are you?" Kiara asked as the little hyena sped away.

"Me? I'm just a powerful hyena that's all." Kiji answered.

"Really, because three stooges over there told me you gave the order to return to the Pridelands." Kiara said and pointed to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Kiji scowled at them and they shrugged nervously.

"I gave the orders… to follow your brother." Kiji said and Kiara almost fainted.

"He's guilty." Kiara thought. "Thank you," She said, "For this talk." Kiara sped back to the Pridelands and gathered all of the creatures in the Pridelands. "A crime has been committed. Someone has brought the Hyenas to the Pridelands." Kiara announced and she found Kopa with her eyes. "Kion, for your crime I banish you from the Pridelands!"

"No!" Vitani yelled. As all the creatures surrounded Kopa. They kept on marching forward until Kopa was running away towards the Outlands. Kiara sighed as he left.

Kopa ran through the Outlands and far away from the Prideland border. He kept running until he ran into a huge hyena that was as tall as Kiara. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kiara's little brother Kion. What are you going to do? Roar at me." The hyena said sarcastically. And he laughed.

"No. I've come to make a deal with you." Kopa said. "I co-lead with you for a taste of sweet revenge. I was exiled and now I would love to help you get revenge on my sister. One more thing, my name's not Kion! It's Kopa."

"Well, Kopa, why should we trust you? You're Simba's son, are you not?" The hyena said.

"That's the thing, I was exiled by him too." Kopa said and the hyenas gasped.

"Banished by his own father and sister." The hyena yelled. "Me and my co-leader sentence Kiara to death for treason!"

"Death, death, death." All the hyenas chanted.

"I'm Kiji." The hyena said and Kopa smiled evilly as the hyenas chanted.

"You obviously know me." Kopa replied.

"Death, death, death." The hyenas continued.

"Stick with us and you will get the taste of sweet revenge!" Kopa yelled and the hyenas cheered.


	8. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Chapter 7

Kiara looked at the setting sun amongst the horizon. Behind her, a storm was brewing. She sighed at the memory of exiling her own brother. Suddenly her view changed to the Outlands and a black mass erupted from the Outlands. Zazu came flying in from above. "Hyenas! All of them are coming to the Pridelands!" He informed.

"All of them?" Kiara replied.

"Your majesty, it's your brother." Zazu said, with alarm. Kiara quickly gathered the lionesses and they all ran to the battlefield. Even Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga were there. Kopa stood next to Kiji in front of the hyenas.

"Kion." Vitani whispered. Kiara roared and the hyenas howled back. There was silence on the battlefield.

"Attack!" Kiji yelled. The hyenas charged towards the lions. They met in a clash of claws and teeth the only ones not to attack were Kiji, Kiara, and Kopa. Instead, they walked around the battle and met in between the two sides. Kopa stood eye to eye with Kiara.

"I'm going to kill you." Kopa said quietly. Suddenly, the storm came in and lightning flashed. Fire surrounded not only Kiji, Kopa, and Kiara, but took a turn to surround Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"What?" The trio said in unison.

"Idiots get over here." Kiji ordered and they ran to his side.

"Kion, why do you do this?" Kiara asked.

"First, it's Kopa. Second, it's because you exiled me for something I didn't do."

"He's right you know." Kiji said.

"What?" Kopa and Kiara asked in unison.

"Let me tell you a secret." Kiji said evilly. "I ordered the hyenas to return to Pride Rock, not to follow Kopa." Kiara almost fainted again. "Want to hear an even bigger secret? That's not it." Kiji was whispering now. "I killed Simba."

"No!" Kopa yelled.

"Yes, and now I will finish my duty to obliterate every scrap of Simba in the world!" Kiji screamed and the fighting stopped. The hyenas growled and just before they could attack, Kovu and Vitani jumped across the flames, grabbed the hyenas with their teeth, and threw them back across the flames. The only hyena left was Kiji and he was cornered against the flames. "No. It was an accident. No. It wasn't me."

"Why should I believe you? Everything else you told me was a lie." Kopa said.

"What must I do to avenge myself?" Kiji asked.

"There's two options. One, leave the Pridelands, farther than the Outlands and never return. Two…" Kopa said and drew a line across his throat. Kiji growled and paused for a moment. Suddenly, he jumped at Kopa. Kopa fell on his back and kicked Kiji in the stomach with his hind legs. Kiji flew into a patch of flames, screaming. The flames rose to prove he was dead.

"Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed and hugged Kovu.

"Vitani!" Kopa exclaimed and hugged Vitani. After they hugged, it began to rain and put out the fires. All the hyenas dashed away towards the Outlands in fear. All the lions, except for Kopa, roared in response to their fear.

"Let's go back home, Kopa." Kiara said.

"Actually, I like Kion better." Kion said and they both laughed.

Epilogue

Rafiki stood at the top of Pride Rock facing the entrance to the den. When Kovu and Kiara walked out. Kiara was carrying their newborn daughter. Behind them was Nala, Vitani, and Kion. In the front of the line were Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga, and Zazu. All the creatures of the Pridelands stood in front of Pride Rock. Rafiki smiled and took the cub and presented her to the entire kingdom. The creatures bowed before her. "This guy's gonna be powerful." Timon said.

"Looks just like his father." Pumbaa replied.

"Uh, guys." Bunga whispered. "It's a girl."

"Another girl, oof." Timon and Pumbaa sighed. Someone tapped Bunga's shoulder and when he turned around, the rest of the Lion Guard was there. They all winked at him and he joined them.

"Zuka zama! It really is return of the Guard!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Kion stood up straight and he roared. The faces of Simba and Mufasa appeared in the clouds and roared with him.

THE END

A.N.- This is Kiji's story. Kiji is a hyena who was kept as Scar's secret weapon, his champion. He worshiped Scar and his works. Scar thought he was too good to use Kiji during Simba's reclaim of the throne. After Kiji found out about Scar's death, he proclaimed himself ruler of the hyenas and sought out to obliterate the person who killed Scar. Simba. So he murdered Simba while he was drinking from the water hole and sent the other hyenas to stalk Kion. When Kiji found that too many hyenas were starving, he sent them to stalk Kiara instead of Kion. But to his surprise, Kion returned at the same time Kiji sent everyone back. This gave him the chance to spend the beginning of our story plotting Kiara and Kion's deaths. The rest plays out as the story goes. Vitani's story. After Kion visited the Outlands, Vitani never saw him again. That is until they were slightly older. Vitani could not recognize Kion and made a fake name "Kopa". Vitani quickly figured him out after they played around for a while. Kion quickly lied and stated that he actually hated Simba and that another member of the Lion Guard had the Roar of the Elders. Vitani took it and they became friends. When Kion was exiled, she became extremely angry with Simba which is why she went from "Kovu will be the king" to "Kovu WILL be the king or die.". That changed at the end of the Lion King 2 and Kion/Kopa and her fell in love. That's all, bye!!


End file.
